Wheatley
"I am... A cyborg." ''- Telling Rose and Stephen the truth.'' Who is Wheatley? Wheatley, or Wheats Chinatic Port, is a smart, clever, and sometimes annoying cyborg created by The mad, and slightly insane Doctor. Wheatey is divided into two parts, the human version, Wheats Port, and the robot version, Wheatley Core 1.0. Wheatley is much known for saving Minecraftia from the Robotic Army. Appearance On the outside, Wheatley looks human; he has black hair, light brown skin, and black eyes. He usually wears a black shirt, grey pants, and dark grey shoes. But on the inside, he has grey metal skin, blue robotic eyes, and a plasma beam left arm. Personality Wheatley's personality varies, depending on the situation. During, happy, normal times, he can be playful, and can become a great friend. During serious, or even sad times, he becomes extremely serious, and can become a great leader. When he is angry, his Anger program is activated, and becomes a monster, who can and will kill. History Wheatley was born in the Utah from The Doctor and Caroline. They then moved to Chinatic, Robotnic. Being young, Wheatley loved to play. He usually stayed in his father's lab, playing with the little, friendly robots. But with all the robots, Wheatley got bored from time to time. He wasn't allowed to play with anyone. Years later, Caroline, Wheatley's mom, died. The Doctor became depressed, and started to go mad. He became obsessed with robots. He even wanted to make Wheatley into a cyborg. Wheatley, being scared of his father, ran to the Overworld, where he met Ned. He learned how to survive in the wild, and fight. Unfortuantely, The Doctor followed him to the Overworld too. Soon after, Wheatley got captured, and was sent back to Robotics, and got turned into a cyborg. He was evil, and worked with his father to finish his master plan; Destroy the world with a robot army. Luckily, Wheatley resisted the evil, and became his normal self again. Few weeks later, The Doctor died. Wheatley, being free, traveled to the Overworld, where he met The Master, and started training with him. He also met Stephen and Rose. Years later, they went on a mission to The End, where Stephen died, Wheatley's "robotic" side was discovered, and Ned was found. Rose and Wheatley started to grown attached to each other. They got married, and it seemed that everything was good. Until, The Doctor came to the Overworld. It turned out that he was still alive, and activated the Robotic Army he created. He destroyed towns and villages, and then proceeded to Wheatley's town, where Wheatley was ready. He destroyed the Robotic Army, but The Doctor lived. He retreated, while everyone cheered after that horrible time. Wheatley still "lives" today, still "going on adventures", like The Chronicles of MCFFW, and many more. Moves 'Offensive' Plasma Beam - 'A beam of heated gas that is shot out of Wheatley's cyborgnetic plasma shooter arm. Wheatley's most used attack. '''Cyborg Punch/Kick - '''One of Wheatley's limbs grows hot, and kicks the enemy harder than the normal human being. Wheatley's second most used attack. '''Angry Mode - '''Wheatley's body grows, and all attacks get 2.5 times stronger than normal. Rarest of Wheatley's moves. 'Defensive Forcefield - 'A circular wall of hard light, very durable and can stand big explosions, and normal attacks. Relations 'Love Interest Rose - 'Partner in Master Dojo, married, and gave birth to Space. 'Friends Steven - 'Partner in Master Dojo, but left after the Enderdragon Incident. 'Ned - 'Childhood friend, partner in Master Dojo. '''Master - '''The sensei of Master Dojo, teacher of Wheatley. '''Villagers of Wheatley's Village - '''Knows Wheatley for saving them. A lot. 'Space '-' Son, favorite kid. 'Neutral' Ecuram Ferata - 'Partner in CoMCFFW 'Skyla Moon - 'Partner in CoMCFFW 'Alex - 'Partner in CoMCFFW 'John - 'Partner in CoMCFFW 'Helmet Pig - 'Partner in CoMCFFW 'Enemies '''The Doctor - '''Father, turned Wheatley into a Cyborg, sent the Robotnic army after him. '''The 3 Bandits - '''Tried to kill and sell Wheatley. Trivia *Named after Wheatley, from Portal 2 Category:Heroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Robotnic Realated Category:Robotic Mobs Category:Steve Variations Category:Good Category:Human Mobs Category:Fanfiction Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Grey